Love Is Subjective
by Xx-Kylie-B-xX
Summary: Love when envisioned is always pure and sweet. But that is all based on the pretty starch white were only thought to think of...I know for a fact that love can and does take many forms its never as pure or clean as T.v often makes it out to be. Sometimes, more often than not its never given the chance to bloom. Shattered and broken it erodes away d sometimes it corrodes us
1. Prologue (Craigs pov)

Ok so im not very good but I was going to try. So this is one of the few South Park pairings I like. ⌒(ゝ。∂) hopefully it turns out ok. Well...RnR nd comment on this like where should I improve it and stuff

Ugh writing on my tablet is hard...I miss my computer (ノ_、)

Also I dont own the artwork but its soooo good... damn if I could draw like that..., I also dont own south park. This solely belongs to Matt Stone And Trey Parker.

What is love it takes many forms and shapes with a variety of colors?

How long do I stare at him. How often has my hand reached out to touch him only to reel back. This love... No this obsession,it strangles all of my thoughts erode what was once pure, corrupting it eroding it leaving it bare down to the rawest of emotions. Tonight ill complete my head's sickest wildest dream. My love will soon be mine, mine to hold and leave a unresponsive mess to defile to every dark and deranged daydrem my dirty mind can conjure. so what if im a sick if society hates this if it doesn't work the norms set by this moralistic world. If by law its rape, im craig fucking tucker, and I get what I want be it through force or not. I've planned it out , memorized his every actions, his day to day schedule. When he's alone, what time he leaves the house, all of it just for this moment. I'll soon have him in my hands, a smirk sets on my face making me look deranged. I can taste his soft rose petal skin his silky curls betweenymy hands his olive doe eyes with tears on the brink of spilling over, His soft mouth releasing screams of pain, moans of ecstacy all of it echoing in my ears.

Now after so long I want to see the faces know ones ever seen.

To engrave my very being into him, into his soul, his mind.

Soon he'll be mine.. and ill corrupt every single thing about him.

Soon he'll crave it, need it, pain and pleasure goes hand in hand. "I cant wait to have you in my hands...Kyle"

So do I continue this... im not to good at this writing, but its fun hehehe (눈_눈)... Well I might just continue to grow as a writer or somethin' like that Hahaha its not very long sorry wasnt sure if it should be longer? Whatever thanks for reading (o^ ^o)~Sayonara

P.s I would love to come back to this and b like what was I thinking its sooo bad.

.p.s Sorry its soo Short~458 words


	2. Im not Crazy(Kyle's POV)

Ok so here's the next chapter i know its not very good but i like having fun with it. I apoligize for the quality. I edited this a little bit.

Okay so my name is Kyle Broflovski, Im 16 and have lived my entire life in this small redneck town. Ive had a lot of Fucked up shit happened In this small town. But to be honest alot of it was pretty fun. Only now whats happening to me is scaring me. I dont know what to do. I want to tell my mom but I sound completely crazy and I dont really have any proof that this is actually real. I know im not losing my mind or am crazy. Its been happening I for quite awhile maybe longer I cant be sure cause I just started feeling this way.

I woke up everyday at 6:00 but lately ive been having nightmares.

And id be lying if it wasnt starting to affect my mind.

I'd see a shadow in the corner of my eyes, feel a creeping sensation crawling across my skin, When I think I was alone.. I'm scared of what it means if anything. Also my family and friends were beginning to look worried at my paranoid behavior.

The lack of sleep wasn't helping matters. I hate this feeling,

"Dude!" I see stan looking at me strangely "what?" He stares at me a sighs " I've been trying to get your attention for awhile... whats wrong?" I start panicking shit"im g-good its fine just been busy with school...and uh we-"

I stutter hes not buying it"Dude weve known each other like all our lives I think I know when your lying. So spill, tell me whats really bothering you" I sigh should I tell him,wont he just think im being overly sensitive or something. I mean when I think about it makes me look crazy I look at stan and hes patiently waiting. I look around fidgeting "if...if I tell you, you cant make fun of me you got it?" He puts his hand to his heart "I Swear" he smiles down at me "I...well lately its feels like im being followed... or like im being watched it feel creepy. Its just this feeling I dont know..." hes processing this... will he just laugh and say im being stupid?. He stops and looks at me "you sure? " "yea..." "hm ok I believe you" "wait you dont think im being crazy or something? " "No, dude look we live in south park, anything can and will happen and your my

Best freind If thats what you say ill believe itcrazy or not" tears are streaming down my face "thanks dude" he laughs "This is gay" I Laugh to it feels like some of this huge weight is gone. Someone believes me and im hopefully not crazy. Im somewhat relieved. "So we should head home okay?" Stan asks me its getting pretty dark "yeah see ya' tomorrow stan" " you want me to walk you?" "Stan im not that fragile besides its like only a few blocks" he givs me a concerned look but doesn't press it.

We walk our seperate ways and im glad I told him tomorrow. we can talk about and work something out I dont know maybe ill tell my family whats been bugging me. Im getting fairly close to home when I feel someone behind me. The foots steps are trying to keep in tune with my own but there somewhat off. I keep walking and the footsteps are getting faster. I wanna turn and look but maybe there just heading the same way. I take a turn and I dont care if im right it feels off I start running almost home mom and dad are probably still up. Just keep running im panting and my ribs hurt. But im not stopping. I feel my legs give out under me and im on the the ground. Why does this have go happen to me. "Fuck" im rubbing my knee from the pain fuck fuck fuck I look behind me as I hear the approach of the foots steps and see a figure standing over me. Shit hands are on my kneck squeezing my throat. I try kicking but my legs are pressed down. i try scratching the hands but hes wearing gloves. I can't even see his face hes wearing a ski mask. Im losing oxygen and everything looks blurry, blackness is closing in and then darkness.

And I thouht I'd end here im not very good and I kind of lost where I was goin with this story so now its just being made up as I go along. Also it was rushed but i think i just want o get to the part where craig comes in lol. OK thanx for reading as usual comment on the chaper if you want but I dont know if this was any good

o(〒﹏〒)o Sayonara~


	3. This is going to be fun(Craigs POV)

Okay so this is again probably short the Inspiration I had for Craigs obsession and how to write or articulate it at least kinda got lost in my head somewhere... but I know where I want to go with the story sooo...

Yay! :.｡.o()o.｡.*Anyways yay thanks to the people who are reading this it means soo much to me

(o_ _)ﾉ彡

This is all going so well I look in the Back and see him 'sleeping ' so peacefully. I chuckle oh kyle its just you and me. I pull up to the house its been for sale for a long while. Its perfect cause its in the middle of nowhere and no one knows about it. The previous owner was some kind of recluse.

Going to the back and picking up my pet and my bag of instruments.

" I bet you cant wait for the fun to begin, I sure as hell can't" thank god he's so small and light otherwise I'd have trouble lifting him up. I might be tall but im not very built. Carrying him in I locate the bedroom at the end of the hallway, I pull out some handcuffs and a blindfold from my pocket. Once he's fully chained to the head board and his feet the bottom of the beds bars and im sure hes not able to see anything. I get the rest of the stuff from the car. Watching him laying limp on the mattress . Thoughts like wondering how I'll make him mine coarse through my head. Its been a few hours since I knocked him out, and For a moment I thought I killed him. Thankfully I stopped in time, now I cant deny that I'm not fucked up in the head. Looking at him a small smile ghosts across my face He looks so helpless, and yet peacful. His Arms and legs Bound Hahaha this has to be a dream. It was so easy, I had planned to watch him a little more maybe approach him. Maybe I Panicked and did it a little post haste, I sigh at least now I have him. Know one knows he's here but knowing his bitch of a mom she probably has the idiot police looking already. I watch him for a moment he's so perfect and now hes all mine. He begins to stir I sit in my chair waiting for him to fully wake and realise his situation. "Eh?... W-what?... WHAT THE FUCK!!" he begins struggling pulling at his restraints "Careful now I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself" Smirking. His face distorts into a look of pure rage. I cant stop my heart from pounding. I love when he's angry his face lights up, its cute.

"Dont worry your pretty little head" I can't help it, feeling this giddiness in my stomach. I let out a little chuckle. "Why am I here?, Who the fuck are you?, And where am I?" I look at him and pause like im thinking about it. "Hmm why, where , and who... well like id tell you where or who so ill give you the why..." I get of the chair I smile and lean next to his ear whispering "Because your mine and im going to break you" I lick his ear when I pull back and look at the pure fear stricken face I cant help the laugh that leaves my mouth, This is going to be fun.

Hehehe well thats it, im not to sure on this chapter it might not be very good. Well anyways thanks for reading its still fun, just writing this (﹃) oh craig I love how your mind works.

Well thanks for reading

( ) Sayonara~


End file.
